Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso
by Kamari24
Summary: Un secreto hace que Lily se acerque a James, sin embargo, él ya no kiere nada con ella. Podra Lily descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de los merodeadores? De verdad James la olvido? Que fue lo que paso entre Remus y Tonks? Pasa y descubrelo!
1. Capitulo 1: un pequeño paseo nocturno

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, la verdad estoy bastante nerviosa por no saber si les va a gustar o no, lo hice especialmente para mi mejor amiga que le encanta esta pareja. Sin ser mas comienzo, ojala les guste…**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO**

**Capitulo 1: Un pequeño paseo nocturno…**

La penumbra inundaba hasta la torre más alta del castillo, pero ni los fantasmas ni los retratos lograban asustar a ese intrépido chico de gafas y cabello desordenado que caminaba por los silenciosos pasillo de Hogwarts, a él nada lo descontrolaba, excepto….

-POTTER!- _oh Dios es Evans…_ -pensó James- _porque me la tengo q encontrar justo ahora, cuando estoy totalmente mal, sin bañarme después del entrenamiento, agg que estúpido soy, como se me ocurrió salir de la sala común así?_

-POTTER, ES QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAS!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría no escuchar tu linda voz Evans?

-Pues pareces sordo… bueno en fin, no vine a hablar contigo. Sabes dónde está Remus?

-ehh, Remus?

-SI Remus?

-eh sí, creo que está visitando a su abuela enferma, por qué?

-mm a su abuela enferma…mmm… ahh y no es asunto tuyo Potter – respondió Lily y se fue.

Esa fue una de las más _largas y civilizadas_ conversaciones que habían podido tener James Potter y Lily Evans, dos chicos que cursaban séptimo año en Hogwarts, y que aunque uno de ellos lo ocultara, se amaban perdidamente.

-Hey Evans! –llamó james- No deberías andar a estas horas por el castillo, podrías perder tu premio anual.

-Cállate Potter, y más bien agradece que no vaya con Mcgonagall, otra semana castigado te vendría de maravilla.

-oh Evans me sorprende tu amabilidad, pero sabes qué? Sal conmigo y Mcgonagall no se enterara que su niña consentida estaba dando paseos nocturnos por el castillo.

-OH PUDRETE POTTER!! – esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lily antes de regresar a su dormitorio y dejar a un convencido James Potter soñando con una cita a las luz de la luna.

-_ Se que te gusto Lily y te darás cuenta tarde o temprano, pero no se cuanto más pueda aguantar. – _pensó James siguiendo los pasos de su amada y yéndose a dormir.


	2. Capitulo 2: Decisiones

**Capitulo 2: Decisiones**

Después de su paseo nocturno, James había tomado una nueva decisión, se olvidaría de Lily, él ya estaba cansado de sus rechazos, de sus desplantes, estaba cansado de sufrir a causa de esa pelirroja perfecta. Pero ya no más, ella no sería más la causante de su dolor, de ahora en adelante se concentraría en el Quiddicht, en sus estudios y en cualquier cosa que no hiciera referencia a la linda pelirroja.

-Levántate Cornamenta! –dijo Sirius mientras saltaba en la cama de su amigo.

-Canuto, es que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que despertarme.

-ehh déjame pensar… NOOO, y pues en estos momentos que nuestro querido Lunático esta de "vacaciones" con su pequeño problema peludo, creo que deberíamos comenzar los preparativos para esta noche.

-creo que tienes razón, pero PARATE DE ENCIMA MIO!!!

Este era un común despertar en la habitación de los Merodeadores, durante la ausencia de Remus el desorden de la habitación era demasiado notorio, pues Sirius y James no eran precisamente amigos del orden. (N/A: he decidido omitir la existencia de la rata)

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lily, ella meditaba y hablaba con sus amigas acerca del misterioso paradero de Remus.

-Así que a pesar de todo le hablaste a Potter

-ya te dije Susan que sólo lo hice para saber dónde está Remus.

-No entiendo Lily porque te sigues empeñando en alejarte de él – esta vez fue Tonks la que habló, ella era la única de las tres amigas que se llevaba bien con los merodeadores- admite de una vez que te gusta.

-Dora cállate, eso jamás, la única enamorada de un merodeador en esta habitación eres tú, y no te quiero recordar los tratos que te ha dado Lupin – dijo Susan

-Bueno ya basta las dos –habló Lily- es justamente de Remus de quien tenemos que hablar, esa excusa de Potter es demasiado rebuscada, y cada mes es lo mismo.

-la única salida es preguntarle a uno de los merodeadores la verdad, y eso es algo que obviamente jamás nos van a decir –contestó con pesar Tonks.

-Pues yo lo voy a averiguar, a como dé lugar –dijo con demasiada resolución Lily. Después de esto se levantaron y salieron a desayunar.


	3. Capitulo 3: Un suculento desayuno

**Capitulo 3: Un suculento desayuno**

Cuando Lily y sus amigas entraron al gran comedor, los merodeadores ya se encontraban ahí, Tonks aprovecho la ausencia de Remus para acercarse a saludar a su primo y a James.

-Como estas bruja? –pregunto Sirius cuando vio que su prima favorita se acercaba.

-muy bien sapo – contestó Tonks, robándole una tostada de la mano a James.

-Oye eso es mío –se quejo el chico- tiempo sin verte Dora, aprovechas la ausencia de Lunático?

-en cierto modo si, ustedes saben que las cosas cambiaron mucho después de… bueno ustedes saben –respondió ella con voz débil.

-ya, mejor no hablemos de eso –intervino Sirius, él mejor que nadie sabía el dolor que la reacción de Remus había causado en su prima.

-Pero cuéntanos mi querida Dora, que vas a hacer este fin de semana, ya sabes que tenemos salida a Hogsmeade?

-si ya lo sé –respondió la chica sentándose en el medio de los merodeadores y disponiéndose a comer –pero creo que me quedare en el castillo.

-Cómo que te quedaras en el castillo? No señor, te vienes con nosotros! –le contestó su primo.

-No Sirius olvídalo, Remus estará con ustedes y ese es un mal rato que no quiero volver a pasar.

-Pero prima de mi alma –suplicó el chico haciéndole pucheros, seguido por James, lo que ocasionó una lluvia de risas entre los tres chicos.

Mientras tanto, Lily y Susan se hallaban retiradas del lugar donde se hallaba su amiga con los merodeadores.

-Cómo es posible que Dora se lleve también con ellos? –preguntó Susan exasperada de ver las risas de Tonks en compañía de los chicos.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero no puedes culparla, Black es su primo así nos duela.

-Tienes razón. Bueno y cambiando de tema, ya tienes alguna idea de que vas a hacer para conseguir el misterioso paradero de Remus?

-Claro que sí –le respondió Lily con una sonrisa en los labios- ya viste el cartel de anuncios de la sala común? Tendremos salida a Hogsmeade.

-Aja y que con eso?

-Cómo que qué con eso? Creo que ya es momento de que Potter sirva para algo.

-Haber espera, no estoy entiendo, qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto?

-Aun no lo entiendes? Voy a cumplirle el deseo a Potter, voy a salir con él.

-QUEEEEE???????????- gritó Susan de tal manera que todo los estudiantes que se hallaban en el gran comedor voltearon a verla- estás loca? –Preguntó un poco más calmada –cómo puedes salir con Potter???

-Ay por Dios Susan, no pensaras que va en serio, sólo quiero saber en donde esta Remus, ya les dije a noche que lo averiguaría costara lo que costara, y calmar a Potter para después humillarlo un poco no es una gran precio.

-Lily en serio que me das miedo, cuando te lo propones puedes ser maquiavélica, pero no me quejare, en realidad me gusta a idea jajaja –rieron ambas, para después levantarse del gran comedor, indicándole a Tonks que la verían en clase.


	4. Capitulo 4: cambios

_**Gracias en serio chicas, ustedes me devolvieron el ánimo para seguir publicando!**_

_**_______________________________**_

**Capitulo 4: Cambios**

Lily y Susan hablaban animadamente mientras esperaban a la profesora McGonagall en el aula de transformaciones, cuando vieron a Tonks acercarse en medio de risas con los dos merodeadores, ellos fueron hacia sus lugares, mientras que Dora se fue con sus amigas:

-se puede saber que ocasionó tu risa maquiavélica en el comedor, Su? –pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba en su lugar de costumbre.

-Es que nuestra amiga ya tiene un plan para saber el secreto de Lupin –respondió su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios.

- a si? Y cuál es, si se puede saber?

-Claro que se puede saber Dora –le contestó Lily, y le contó su plan completo.

-Pero estas loca? No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas así como así, Lily.

-Cálmate Dora, Lily sólo va a hacer una obra de caridad, le va a cumplir el sueño a Potter.

-Hagan lo que quieran pero conmigo no cuenten –les dijo una furiosa Tonks y se sentó, porque en ese momento llego la profesora.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores acontecimientos, Lily estuvo esperando la típica cita de Potter, pero esta no llegaba, al contrario, él había estado demasiado extraño.

-Sino fuera porque has estado todo el día con nosotras, pensaría que le has dicho algo a Potter –le dijo Lily a Tonks.

-Lily sabes muy bien que por mucho que esté en desacuerdo con ustedes, no sería capaz de decirle nada a James.

-Bueno, ya cayesen las dos, ahí vienen –les advirtió Susan mientras se dirigían a biblioteca.

Lily pensó que por fin ocurriría, pero James y Sirius pasaron de largo, sin ni siquiera determinarlas.

-Bueno esto cada vez está peor –les dijo Lily a sus amigas mientras los veía pasar- si las cosas siguen así no voy a poder descubrir nada.

-Quítate de una vez esa maldita obsesión Lily –le dijo Tonks- de verdad que no entiendo que sacas con eso.

-Tú deberías ser la más interesada en saber el secreto de Lupin, Dora –le dijo Susan en tono malicioso- podrías hacer maravillas con esa información.

-Miren las dos, si esto lo están haciendo por mí, más vale y se detengan de una vez, a mí no me interesa el secreto de Remus, no me interesa nada de él, NADA –les grito una Tonks con los ojos llorosos, que después salió corriendo quién sabe para donde.

-Dora! –le grito, Lily, pero fue imposible detenerla. De pronto sintió que alguien la empujaba contra la pared y vaya sorpresa la que se llevo cuando descubrió que era…

-Se-Severus –dijo Lily con voz entrecortada- me estas lastimando.

-Oh te estoy lastimando, y de verdad crees que eso me importa, sangre sucia?

-Déjala Quejicus –dijo un enojado James Potter apuntando con su varita al Slytherin.

-No necesito tu ayuda Potter –dijo Lily mientras lograba zafarse de los brazos de Snape.

Potter bajo la varita, y lo que antes se hubiese convertido en una batalla en el pasillo, sólo fue asombro entre los presentes.

-Como quieras –contesto James con voz suave, mientras se alejaba en compañía de Sirius y se metían en la biblioteca, dejando a una anonadada Lily con la boca abierta y a un Severus Snape consternado por el comportamiento de su rival.


	5. Capitulo 5: recordando

**Capitulo 5: Recordando**

Mientras que Lily estaba pasmada por reacción inesperada de James, Tonks corría hacía las afueras del castillo con lagrimas en los ojos, le dolía demasiado recordar aquella noche.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Era una noche como tantas, Tonks había salido a recorrer el castillo, ese era un paseo que ella hacía muy a menudo, le gustaba sentir al brisa de la noche, ver el esplendor de la luna, la danza de las nubes, incluso le gustaba escuchar las cadenas del Barón Sanguinario y los ruidos estridentes que hacía Peeves. Se dirigió a su lugar favorito: la torre de astronomía, se sentó en cerca a la ventana y comenzó a contemplar la luna._

_Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, deseando algún día poder contemplarla junto a ese chico que le robaba el sueño, ese mismo con el que soñaba fuera su primer beso, cuando alguien la saco de su mundo de fantasías._

_-no deberías estar a estas horas caminando por los pasillos, si Filch te ve, te matara –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar._

_-Remus! Oh! Que susto me has metido –respondió la joven saliendo de sus pensamientos._

_-Aun no me dices ¿qué haces a esta hora deambulando por el castillo?_

_-eh yo, yo sólo no podía dormir y quise dar una vuelta, además yo podría preguntar lo mismo –dijo le Tonks tentando su suerte._

_-Hay una pequeña diferencia, yo soy prefecto, y puedo rondar a estas horas, pero tú tendrías que estar en tu cama, y sin ninguna excusa –les respondió un inflexible Remus._

_-Está bien, ya me voy a la cama, que tengas buena noche Remus –dijo una no muy conforme Tonks antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida._

_-No lo tomes a mal –la detuvo Remus- sólo intento evitarte una sanción._

_-Si Remus ya entendí, sólo me pregunto…. ¿por qué ahora me tratas así? De un momento a otro cambiaste conmigo, nosotros… éramos muy buenos amigos ¿por qué cambiaste? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? –pregunto una Tonks a punto de soltarse en llanto. _

_-Tú no me has hecho nada, es simplemente que… quiero evitar rumores –contestó él volteando escondiendo su rostro en la penumbra._

_-Rumores? –Preguntó- ¿qué tipo de rumores?_

_-Bueno, tú sabes, __**esos**__ rumores._

_-no, no tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando._

_-Bueno pues lo que dicen es que… que… que nosotros dos estamos saliendo…_

_-Y eso te molesta? –le preguntó ella con voz desafiante_

_-No es que me moleste, pero prefiero que esos rumores paren._

_-Y por eso te has alejado de mi?_

_-si_

_-Vaya –la voz de Tonks era un susurro- no pensé que te pudiese avergonzar el hecho de que te involucraran conmigo._

_-No me molesta, ya te lo dije, sólo no me gusta, pero por lo que veo a ti no te molesta en lo más mínimo._

_-La verdad no._

_-no? La verdad no te entiendo Dora, si no te involucran conmigo, tú estarás libre para todos los pretendientes que tienes en el castillo._

_-tal vez eso no me importe, porque sólo me interesa una persona… y esa persona eres tú –lo había dicho, su mayor secreto, ese que se había prometido jamás revelar, había salido a la luz, y en frente de su amor, ahora… sólo quedaba esperar…_

_-….-Remus no articulaba palabra, estaba helado, jamás se espero algo así._

_-Di algo por favor…_

_-Dora la verdad es que yo no sé qué decirte, yo creo que tú estás confundida._

_-No Remus, no estoy confundida, por qué lo puedes aceptar de tus fans y o de mi? Qué tiene de extraño?_

_-Es sólo que eres tú, simplemente… yo jamás me metería contigo Dora, has sido como mi hermana, eres la prima de uno de mis mejores amigos, simplemente no puedo._

_-Sólo me ves como una hermana –musito ella- únicamente eso soy para ti, por favor Remus dame una oportunidad –suplicó la chica._

_-NO DORA ENTIENDELO –GRITÓ REMUS- TU Y YO JAMAS, METETELO EN LA CABEZA JAMAS SEREMOS NADA._

_-POR QUÉ?_

_-PORQUE, PORQUE TU NO ERES MI TIPO DE CHICA, SIMPLEMENTE ESO._

_-Y CÓMO ES TU TIPO DE CHICA? DIME QUE YO ME CONVERTIRE EN UNA ASÌ – le dijo Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-NO SE PUEDE, PORQUE, PORQUE ELLAS SON BONITAS –DIJO REMUS TITUBEANTE- NO SON COMO TU._

_-AHH ok creo que ya entendí –Tonks tomo nuevamente dirección a la puerta pero Remus la detuvo- QUE QUIERES AHORA?_

_-Sólo pedirte que nos mantengamos alejados, será lo mejor._

_-ok como quieras_

_Y sin más ella salió de la habitación, y él se quedo contemplando una brillante luna que se asomaba de entre las nubes._

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron Remus y Tonks, ahora cada vez que se cruzaban, desviaban la mirada y seguían su camino__._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ahora Tonks se encontraba sentaba al lado del lago, contemplando nuevamente la luna, como aquel día, ese recuerdo en memoria la colocaba muy mal, las lagrimas nuevamente brotaban de sus cálidos ojos, esos que por lo general desbordan alegría. En esos momentos su único deseo era olvidar, olvidar todo, su amistad, los momentos vividos, las sonrisas, los abrazos, pero sobre todo olvidarlo a él. Con este pensamiento se fue quedando dormida al cuidado de una brillante luna que se reflejaba en lago, mientras la oscuridad de la noche cubría los terrenos del castillo con manto.

**_______________________o__________________________-o____________________________________________o______________________________o**

**Hola, gracias a las personas que leen este fic, por ellos lo continuo, a pesar de que ando muy baja de animo porque casi no tengo reviews :(**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Amargo despertar

**Hola! Por fin vuelvo por estos aldos, la verdad es q como ya les he dicho ando desaniamda por la falta de reviews, de todas formas muchs gracias a Rose Multicolor!!!!!!!! Este cap es para ti!**

**Capitulo 6****: Amargo Despertar**

La sala común de Gryffindor se hallaba desierta, cuando los merodeadores bajaron para salir en busca de sus aventuras nocturnas, esas que vivían cada mes desde que descubrieron el secreto de su amigo, ese _pequeño problema peludo_, como le llamaban para que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

Sirius y James revisaron la sala con sus ojos, al creerse solos, se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad de James, para después salir por el agujero del retrato. Sin embargo, una sorprendida Lily los estaba espiando desde la oscuridad total, logrando que ni siquiera los efectivos ojos de los merodeadores hubiesen podido descubrirla.

A pesar de que había quedado anonadada con la manera de escabullirse de los chicos, eso no la detuvo, salió casi inmediatamente detrás de ellos, pero siempre guardando una distancia prudente para no ser descubierta.

Salieron del castillo, para internarse en el bosque prohibido, Lily estaba asustada, pero sabía que si quería descubrir el gran secreto de los merodeadores, debía seguirlos, así esto implicara quebrantar mil reglas al entrar al bosque prohibido.

Mientras tanto, a las orillas del lago, Remus y Tonks se fundían en un apasionado beso -_te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti_- le murmuro él al oído, cuando un sonido en el bosque la despertó de su profundo e intenso sueño.

Ella estaba molesta, ¿por qué la tenían que despertar cuando estaba pasando lo más emocionante? Agg eso era lo que le chocaba de sus sueños que siempre se despertaba en lo mejor.

Nuevamente algo sonó, eran aullidos y unas fuertes pisadas que parecían correr en dirección al lugar donde ella se encontraba. De repente vio como algo gigante se acercaba a ella, su corazón se paralizo, un animal enorme venia por ella, era un lobo, el más grande que jamás hubiese visto, intento correr en dirección opuesta pero sus piernas estaban congeladas, su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos, ella se quería mover, gritar, hechizarlo pero sus manos y pies habían sido presas del miedo; llego a pensar que su vista la engañaba, un perro y un ciervo corrían detrás del lobo, intentaban detenerlo y extrañamente estaba funcionando, el lobo parecía obedecer a los ladridos del perro, pero en un descuido el hibrido se acerco a Tonks y la empujó, el perro fue en su defensa y detuvo al feroz animal enseñándole sus dientes, mientras el ciervo clavaba su cornamenta en el lobo.

El bosque se comenzó a aclarar, y la luna dejo de brillar, al mismo tiempo, un cansado lobo caía sobre el prado transformándose en humano, al principio irreconocible, pero a la medida que el sol hacia su presencia, Tonks intento ver su cara, era un chico eso era seguro, sin embargo el perro intentaba sacarla del bosque, llevársela, acción que curiosamente ella ya no quería ejecutar. El chico se movió sobre el césped, su rostro se vio iluminado por el sol, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se paralizó, por fin lograba saber quién era, su ojos estaban desorbitados, quería correr nuevamente, lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real, él no podía, no podía ser eso… él era perfecto, simplemente, no, él no era, era sólo una ilusión óptica, sin embargo, el perro dejó de forcejear para… QUEE??? También convertirse en humano, curiosamente en su… su primo, no eso era imposible definitivamente necesitaba dormir, o eso era un mal sueño, no habían otra opción. A pesar de todo, su cerebro comenzó a unir cabos, todo cuadraba, pero ella no lo quería aceptar su primo intento cogerla, al mismo tiempo que el ciervo se convertía en James, este intentaba ayudar al chico tendido en el suelo, que por fin se estaba incorporando, él la miro a los ojos, intentaba buscar alguna respuesta, Tonks le devolvió una mirada cubierta de lagrimas, para después salir corriendo y dejar a un Remus sumido en la más cruel desolación.


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿Falsas impresiones?

**Hola!!!**

**Al fin regrese, por fin acabe semestre y tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir, muchas gracias a los que se ahn tomado la molestia de leer.**

**Este cap va dedicado a Rose Weasley de Malfoy y a nina-co, que me siguen apoyando con sus reviews.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: ¿Falsas impresiones?**

La noche anterior había sido dura, James y Sirius estaban preocupados, Remus destrozado, Nimphadora confundida y Lily, se debatía entre la amistad y las reglas.

Después de aquel descubrimiento, Tonks se había dirigido a su cuarto y frente a una consternada mirada por parte de Susan, se tiro a su cama mientras lloraba sin control. Unos minutos después, una Lily bastante confundida hacia su ingreso a la habitación.

-Me quieres explicar que pasa aquí? –preguntó Susan, mientras la veía entrar a su cuarto y sentarse en el borde de su cama.

-Larga historia Su, pero creo que Dora debe estar primero en condiciones de hablar antes de que te cuente –dijo su amiga mirando hacia la cama de Tonks- total ella tiene más derecho que yo.

-Mas derecho a qué? Por Dios Lily no entiendo nada.

-Dale tiempo y que sea ella quien te lo explique –decía Lily con una voz muy suave.

-Explicar qué? Lily no ent… -Susan se vio interrumpida por dos personas que abrieron la puerta de golpe…

-Tonks necesitamos hablar contigo –dijo un agitado Sirius.

-Merlín, es que acaso no saben que la puerta se debe tocar, no pueden entrar a nuestra habitación así como así, largo de aquí ya…

-Basta Su –esta vez fue Lily quien hablo, dejando sorprendidos a los chicos- como pueden ver, Dora no está en condiciones de hablar, así que se conformaran en hablar conmigo –dijo levantándose de su cama para salir del cuarto.

-No es contigo con quien queremos hablar Evans…

-No me importa Potter –respondió una dolida Lily, que no entendía el cambio de actitud del joven- pero yo si necesito hablar con ustedes dos.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a una consternada Susan tras la puerta.

-Bien Evans, dinos que quieres –pregunto Sirius tras llegar a la sala común.

-Aquí no Black, o quieres que todo Gryffindor se entere del "problema" de Remus y de vuestro pequeño secretito? –preguntó desafiante Lily.

James y Sirius estaban petrificados, jamás se esperaron esas palabras de parte de Lily. Sin pensarlo dos veces salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al séptimo piso del castillo, Lily sólo los seguía, no tenía idea de a donde la llevaban, pero algo la hacía confiar en ellos.

Los chicos se detuvieron en un lugar desconocido para ella, James paso tres peses enfrente de una pintura extraña, y después algo se abrió. Sirius la empujo para que entrara, él y James la siguieron. Una vez dentro, Sirius la interrogo:

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Todo

-¿Qué es todo? –esta vez fue James quien pregunto.

-Que Remus es un hombre lobo, y que ustedes son animagos –soltó Lily demasiado rápido.

Sirius parecía loco caminado de lado a lado de la habitación, murmurando cosas como ¿Cómo es posible que ella sepa? O Nymphadora no pudo habérselo dicho. Sin embargo un más calmado James, la enfrento:

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Los seguí

-¿Qué tu qué?

-que yo los seguí, desde la sala común, no me mires así –añadió Lily ante la mirada de James- yo sabía que ustedes guardaban un secreto y yo quería saberlo.

-no te parece que eso es meterse en asuntos que no te incumben –le dijo James, era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Si yo lo sé, pero quería saber cual el tormento que tenia Remus, y que no lo deja ser feliz –se defendió Lily.

-Bien, ya lo sabes, ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?

James lo había dicho, ella sabía que esa era la pregunta por la que estaban en ese lugar, la misma que le había rondado su cabeza desde el momento en que lo supo.

-Nada, o bueno apoyar a Remus –agrego ante la mirada interrogante de James, Sirius simplemente seguía paseando de lado a lado de la habitación- acaso no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

James sólo sonrió, él sabía que ella jamás diría nada, y a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, por fin algo que lo unía con ella, agg pero que tonto era, ella sólo estaba ahí por Remus, él no debía hacerse ilusiones. Una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones:

-… y más te vale Evans no decir ni una palabra- y sin más Sirius salió de la habitación.

-Alguna otra advertencia Potter?

-ninguna –contesto en tono serio

-Entonces creo que me voy –dijo ella, pero antes de salir, agrego:- por cierto Potter, nunca imagine que tu y Black pudieran hacer algo así por alguien. –y sin más salió del cuarto, dejando a un James pensativo.

_**Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor mi imaginaciòn necesita una cuota de autoestima para continuar escribiendo, no olviden dejar reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**XoXo!!!**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Cambio de roles

**Hola! Por favro no me odien! por fin he escrito el cap 8 la verdad andaba muy dasanimada por al falta de reviews, y no pensaba terminar la historia, pero me pareció una falta de respeto con las pocas persnas que la sigue, asi que la terminaré. Ya sólo faltan 2 cap!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Cambio de roles**

Después de la salida de la pelirroja, James también abordo el camino hacia su sala común, estaba muy pensativo. ¿Será que por fin Lily había cambiado de actitud con él? No, eso era simplemente imposible, él debía hacerse a la idea de que ellos dos JAMÁS estarían juntos, tal y como ella se lo ha repetido un millón de veces.

Su cabeza sólo giraba en torno a ese tema, no pensaba en nada más, no existía un universo distinto para él que no fuera Lily Evans, a pesar de los rechazos, a pesar de los gritos y las humillaciones, ella y sólo ELLA era el gran amor de su vida. Sin embargo, ya lo había decidido, la quería, no mentía, él no la quería, él simplemente la amaba, esa chica era su razón de vida, su motivo para respirar y querer ser mejor cada día, era su sol, su luna, su TODO, y por esa razón la quería ver feliz, por esa razón había renunciado a ella, había decidido dejarla en paz.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando llego a la sala común y una acalorada discusión entre su mejor amigo y Susan llamó su atención. Al parecer, la chica le sacaba en cara a Sirius que ella era la única que no sabía nada de cuanto hubiese pasado en la noche, porque ella estaba segura que la desconsolada Tonks que estaba como una magdalena en su habitación, que la repentina conversación entre él Lily y James, sumado al hecho que Remus no diera señales de vida, estaban muy conectados entre sí, y ella –como se lo estaba haciendo saber a Sirius- no era ninguna tonta para no darse cuenta.

James no quiso interrumpir la "interesante discusión que mantenía Canuto con Susan, así que subió a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama.

Mientras tanto en la sala común, Susan y Sirius seguían discutiendo, no se habían percatado que James y Lily ya estaban cada uno en sus respectivos cuartos.

-…NO ME TRATES COMO ESTUPIDA BLACK, SABES MUY BIEN DE QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO.

-A VER WATSON, A TI NO TE IMPORTA NI MI VIDA, NI LA DE MIS AMIGOS, ASI QUE DEJAME EN PAZ.

-SI ME IMPORTA TU VIDA BLACK.

-Que dijiste?

-Nada –Susan estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

-Si Susan, si dijiste algo.

-_oh rayos quien me manda a abrir mi bocota_ –pensaba Su.

Sirius se acercaba peligrosamente, Susan retrocedía, pero llego un momento en el que le fue imposible, estaba entre la pared y Sirius, y para ser sinceros, ella NO se quería quitar.

Los labios de Sirius se encontraron con los suyos, al principio fue un beso dulce, pero al cavo de unos cuantos segundos, se torno apasionado, ese beso lanzaba fuego, un fuego que impedía que la cabeza de la chica actuara, un fuego que había atrapado a Sirius, sus lenguas parecían dos flamas ardientes de pasión; Susan coloco las manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, él, la tomó por la cintura y la levanto del piso, la temperatura de la sala común estaba subiendo cada vez más, estos dos chicos estaban ardiendo en el infierno de la pasión y el deseo.

Sirius se detuvo y la miro a los ojos:

-Estás segura, mira que después no sé si podre parar –le preguntó con una voz entrecortada.

-Oh Black, estas pidiendo permiso? Eso no es propio de ti, tan mal beso?

-Para nada Watson, es sólo que… que tu eres diferente –susurro con él aun entre sus brazos.

-diferente? –pregunto Susan en tono triste

-No me mal interpretes Su –dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica- es sólo que tú no eres de las del montón –Sirius vio la cara de consternación de la chica, y agregó:- contigo no quiero sólo una noche, quiero mucho más.

Susan lo miró con una chispa de alegría en sus ojos, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, tomó la cabeza entres sus manos y le dio un beso mucho más sensual que el primero, este quemaba, el cuerpo de los chicos ya no respondía, sin embargo, ambos estaban conscientes de que se hallaban en la sal común y que ese no era el lugar apropiado para lo que ellos querían hacer.

Sirius tomo a la chica en brazos y salió por el retrato, él conocía esos pasillos mejor que nadie, así que en menos de lo que esperaban se encontraban en una cómoda cama en la sala de los menesteres. Y si en la sala común la pasión ardía, aquí simplemente quemaba, los cuerpos de los chicos encajaban demasiado bien en los brazos del otro. Poco a poco las prendas del uniforme comenzaron a desaparecer, para dejar paso a unas manos ansiosas de acariciar todo cuanto pudieran, era una noche de descubrimiento mutuo, cada parte del cuerpo del otro, era territorio desconocido, un territorio que estaban marcando para no abandonarlo jamás.

Los besos y las caricias subían a la medida en que la ropa disminuía, ahora, ambos mantenían únicamente una prenda, la misma que impedía que el otro siguiera su camino, el obstáculo de dos amantes para fundirse en uno.

Sirius comenzó a besar el abdomen de la chica, marcaba su camino hasta que llego a su meta, ese pequeño panty rosado que lo separaba de cielo, las manos de Sirius hicieron maravillas y el pedazo de tela desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que el suyo propio.

Susan sintió como el chico penetraba en ella, le dolía eso era cierto, pero también sentía que había tocado el cielo, aruño la espalda del chico, pero llego un momento en que ese dolor se convirtió en el placer más grande que hubiese sentido jamás, los movimientos de Sirius iban aumentando la velocidad y ella deseaba más, ahogo un grito cuando sintió que habían llegado al máximo. Sirius se desplomo a un lado de ella, se sentía pleno, estaba más que contento, la tomo en su brazos y ella se recostó en su pecho desnudo.

-Sabes algo? –Preguntó el chico- esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Y la mía- susurró Susan- pero… Sirius, hace un rato me dijiste que no querías que fuera sólo una noche, sino que querías mucho más. A que te referías?

-oh rayos, razón tiene cornamenta en decir que siempre hago las cosas al revés –ante la mirada de una sorprendida Susan, Sirius se sentó sobre sus rodillas y le dijo- Susan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La chica estaba pálida, la respuesta del muchacho la tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo se recupero rápido y atrajo a Sirius hasta ella, le dio un beso increíble, para después murmurar cerca a sus labios: -claro que sí!

Sirius rio, y después de otro largo beso le susurro en el oído: -sabes, he tenido sexo mil y un veces, pero esta es la primera vez que hago el amor- dicho esto siguió recorriendo el camino desde su cuello hasta algún lugar que aun no conocía, total, tendrían todo el día para seguirse descubriendo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aki el cap 8, espero sus reviews... esta vez si seguro que no me demoro, pues ya estoy en vacaciones y ademas ya termine la historia, o sea que sólo es subir el cap, asi que hagamos un trato, me regalan un review y mañana les subo el cap 9, si? **

**XoXo**


	9. Capitulo 9: Uniendo destinos

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aqui está el cap 9!**

* * *

**Capitulo ****9: Uniendo destinos **

Lily estaba preocupada, por un lado, Dora no salía de su cuarto, por el otro, Susan había desaparecido y no sabía nada de ella, desde que la vio discutiendo con Black, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, no había podido hablar con Remus porque tampoco había hecho presencia ni el gran comedor, ni en la sala común en todo el día. Todos estos sucesos juntos habían provocado que hiciera algo que _no quería_:

-Potter –llamó al chico en cuando lo vio cruzar el retrato-

James había estado cavilando durante todo el día el misterioso paradero de sus dos mejores amigos, de Remus era comprensible después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero ¿Sirius? Él debería estar en ese preciso momento a su lado, ayudándolo a buscar a Remus, sin embargo, no lo había visto desde la mañana en que éste había estado discutiendo con Susan, _que curioso_, pensaba, cuando escucho que una dulce voz pronunció su nombre, y justo en ese momento recordó la determinación que había tomado en la mañana. –Dime Evans?

Lily se quedó bastante confusa al escuchar la frialdad en la voz de James, sin embargo fingió no haberse percatado – ¿Tienes alguna idea de que pudo haber hecho tu amiguito Black con mi amiga?- pregunto la chica mordazmente.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea del paradero de Sirius ni de Remus, sin embargo si llego a ver a Susan le haré saber que la estas buscando –respondió el joven y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-Espera –dijo Lily casi automáticamente- no se supone que los _"Merodeadores_" tienen formas muy efectivas de buscarse mutuamente…

-Mmm ahora que me lo recuerdas tienes razón –James había estado tan ocupado pensando cómo actuar con Lily, que se había olvidado de la existencia del _mapa del merodeador_- creo que iré a buscarlos –dijo antes de salir corriendo hacía su habitación.

-Oye espera, ¡yo también tengo derecho a saber donde están mis amigas! –dijo Lily antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

Lily alcanzó a James cuando iba abriendo la puerta de su habitación, y sin pedir permiso se coló detrás del chico.

-¿Sabes que está prohibido que estés en esta habitación? –preguntó James mientras escarbaba en su baúl.

-Eso no es lo le dices a todas tus amiguitas, Potter –respondió en tono agrio la chica, mientras intentaba ver qué era lo que buscaba su compañero de clases.

-Aunque eso no es asunto tuyo, déjame decirte que aparte de Tonks eres la única mujer que ha pisado esta habitación –contestó un dolido James sacando en su mano el mapa.

Lily iba a contestarle, pero prefirió omitir el último comentario cuando vio aquel viejo pergamino en la mano del chico, que se disponía a tomar su varita.

-Se supone que esa basura va a ayudarnos a saber en donde están Susan, Remus y Sirius, oh vaya, y yo que pensé que si tenían celebro aunque sea para sus estupideces.

-Lily voltéate, no te puedo enseñar lo que hay en este pergamino.

-¿QUE? ¿Qué me voltee? ¿Estás loco o qué? –jamás te daría la espalda, ¿crees que no conozco tus negras intenciones Potter?

-Ok, entonces sal de la habitación, pero no puedo dejar que veas lo que contiene este pergamino.

Al notar el tajante tono del chico, que ni siquiera se inmuto con su agria contestación –_lo cual le dolió bastante a Lily_- la muchacha se volteo.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –musitó James.

Lily lo escuchó, y esas palabras le causaron desconfianza, obligándola a voltear. James estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que la chica se le acercaba a su espalda e intentaba ver el contenido de aquella _basura_. Sólo se dio cuenta de que el segundo mayor secreto de los merodeadores acababa de ser descubierto cuando escucho un murmullo en su oído:

-Ohh

James volteó rápidamente y se encontró con la sorprendida cara de Lily.

-_Rayos, a este paso no va a quedar ningún secreto_ –pensó James.- Lily, -masculló- esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie, es casi tan importante como lo que descubriste anoche.

-Me quieres explicar ¿qué es eso? –Pregunto Lily sin quitar la vista del pergamino que ahora tenía muchos nombres en movimiento-

-Primero júrame que esto no va a salir de esta habitación.

-Está bien, está bien, te lo juro, pero ahora dime ¿qué rayos es eso?

-Ok, esto –dijo James señalando el pergamino- es el mapa del Merodeador, lo hicimos Remus, Sirius y yo, cuando nos enteramos del problema de Remus, y Sirius y yo decidimos convertirnos en animagos. Es la forma de asegurarnos que no hay nadie cerca cuando nos convertimos o cuando salimos, y además es parte de nuestro secreto para no ser descubiertos cuando salimos a hurtadillas del castillo.

Dijo todo tan rápido que Lily quedo anonadada, se necesitaba magia muy avanzada para poderse convertir en animagos y salir ilesos, pero también para realizar tan complejos hechizos, definitivamente los merodeadores eran una caja de sorpresas.

-Bien no perdamos tiempo, ya te explique que era, y su forma de funcionar es muy básica, simplemente muestra la localización de cada persona con una etiqueta, ahora bien, tú querías encontrar a Susan, bueno pues búscala mientras yo busco a Sirius y a Remus. –y sin añadir más, colocó el mapa sobre su cama y se arrodilló, dejándole espacio para que Lily hiciera lo mismo.

A pesar de la perplejidad de Lily, la chica imito a James y se arrodilló a su lado para comenzar a buscar a su amiga, mientras se topaba con cosas como: _Filch en el tercer piso, Dumbledore caminando en su oficina, Severus y sus amigos en la sala de Slytherin, y…_ ¡Oh por Dios! –Exclamó- ¡Alice y Frank en el baño de los prefectos!

James la miró, _pero que cara tan hermosa, incluso sorprendida se ve perfecta…_ pero que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza y le contestó: -no deberías sorprenderte, esos dos encuentran cualquier escondedero para hacer que sabe que cosas- y se inclinó nuevamente para seguir buscando a sus amigos –vaya- musitó –Remus parece seguir encerrado en su mundo.

Lily lo escuchó, pero al notar el tono lacónico en su voz, prefirió hacer otro comentario – ¿Seguro que tu mapa funciona, Potter?

-Claro Lily, ¿por qué?

-Mmm es que Susan no aparece por ningún lado…

-Qué curioso, Sirius tampoco, y a eso sólo tengo una explicación…

-¿Cuál?

James la volteo a mirar con suspicacia, él sabía que lo que le iba a decir iba a poner a la pelirroja como loca, sin embargo le respondió –que ambos están en la sala de los menesteres, es el único lugar de todo el castillo que no permite ver quien lo está ocupando, es parte de la… _magia_ del lugar.

James previó muy bien la reacción de Lily, la cara de la chica estaba del color de su cabello – ¡POTTER ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE BLACK SECUESTRÓ A MI AMIGA Y QUE LA TIENE ENCERRADA EN ESA SALA!

-Cálmate Lily, yo jamás dije que Sirius la hubiera secuestrado, simplemente dije que debía estar en ese lugar.

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Black es un pervertido igual o peor que tú.

-Gracias por los cumplidos Lily, pero me parece que estas exagerando la situación. Hey ¿a dónde vas? –le dijo impidiéndole la salida.

-A rescatar a mi amiga, es que acaso no ves –masculló Lily mientras empujaba a James para que la dejara salir, hasta que el chico, después de meditar un rato, voluntariamente se quitó.

-Está bien, pero no creo que los encuentras –le dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su baúl y se ponía buscar algo.

Lily se detuvo ante el comentario del chico -¿Qué quieres decir?

-que no los vas encontrar, esa es parte de la magia de la sala, como ya te dije-le respondió James mientras cogía un pedazo de tela y el mapa del merodeador- ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a hablar con Remus.

-Espera, voy contigo.

-¿QUE? –Se sorprendió James cuando iba girar el pomo de la puerta- estás loca, tú te quedas en la sala común o en tu habitación, YO VOY SOLO.

-No, yo voy contigo y fin de la discusión –le dijo Lily acercándose también a la salida.

-¡No señor, ya has descubierto casi todos nuestros secretos y no voy a permitir que descubras dos más! Tú querías encontrar a tu amiga y te di la oportunidad, ya te dije donde debe de estar, ahora déjame tranquilo y dedícate a tus asuntos.

A Lily le dolieron las palabras del chico, sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil –Si, tienes razón, pero según tú no voy a encontrar a Susan hasta que el depravado de tu amigo la deje salir de ese lugar, y además Remus es mi amigo también, o sea que eso es parte de mis asuntos, en pocas palabras, ¡voy contigo!

-Que no

-Que si

…

Y así continuó la discusión por largo rato… _Mientras tanto…_

Tonks se había levantado de su cama, tenía un aspecto horrible cuando se vio en el espejo, así que se arregló un poco porque quería dar una vuelta para despejar su mente. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a los terrenos del lago, le gustaba ese lugar para pensar.

Cuando llegó, se sentó al lado del mismo árbol de la vez pasada, clavo su vista en el lago y comenzó a meditar.

Al parecer, Tonks no había sido la única que encontraba al lago un lugar apropiado para pensar. Remus había decidido abandonar su refugio en _la casa de los gritos_ y salir a dar una vuelta. Cundo llego, vio una Tonks sumergida en sus pensamientos y se obligó a retroceder, creyendo que la chica no lo quería ver. Sin embargo cuando dio el primer paso hizo sonar una rama que se hallaba sobre el césped y sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Lo… lo siento –tartamudeó Remus- no era mi intensión molestarte, yo simplemente estaba pasando por aquí y…

-Remus, no tienes que disculparte –lo interrumpió- soy yo quien te debe una disculpa.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-Por haberte espiado ayer, por querer descubrir tu secreto a toda costa, por ser una necia que no te deja en paz, por…

La chica estaba que estallaba en llanto, pero se vio contenida por la cercanía del muchacho.

-El que debería disculparse en ese caso soy yo, por ser un monstruo que casi te mata anoche.

-No fue culpa tuya, sólo fueron tus instintos de lobo –respondió tranquilamente la chica- en tal caso, la culpa fue mía por andar donde no me habían llamado.

-Dora, acaso no te das cuenta de que de no ser por Sirius y James, yo te hubiera podido matar –dijo sorprendido por la tranquilidad la muchacha.

Tonks lo volteo a mirar, Remus se había sentado a su lado, vaya paradoja, estaba con el chico de sus sueños con una vista hermosa del atardecer ante sus ojos, pero no precisamente como siempre lo había soñado… en fin, al final dio un suspiro enojado y le dijo: -Oh esos dos me van a escuchar, no tenia porque haberte lastimado de esa manera…

-Es que no te das cuenta de que te hubiera podido matar –la interrumpió Remus.

-Sí, sí, ya te escuche, pero eso no quita que tú debes estar herido, y Sirius y James me van a escuchar –repitió ella.

-Dora, es, ¿es que acaso no estás asustada o enojada? –preguntó Remus consternado.

-No, o bueno, la verdad algo enojada sí, me duele mucho el hecho de que no hubieras confiado en mí y me contaras tu problema, pero creo que después de nuestra última conversación puedo entender el por qué no lo hiciste.

-Dora, yo, yo te debo una disculpa respecto a eso también…

-No Remus, tú no me debes nada, en serio, yo entiendo que yo…

-No Dora, el problema no eres tú, el problema soy yo, tú eres una chica hermosa, eres la chica ideal para cualquiera, los chicos de esta escuela matarían por estar contigo, yo daría todo por poder estar contigo –en ese momento Tonks abrió la boca sorprendida- soy yo el que se convierte en un monstruo, el que no sabe que te podría hacer, tú te mereces alguien mejor, alguien que no te quiera matar una vez al mes, alguien que… -Remus se vio interrumpido por unos cálidos labios, sintió como una corriente atravesaba por su espalda, sus manos se debatían entre hacerle caso a su cerebro y apartar a Dora, o seguir su corazón y abrazar a la chica y besarla hasta quedarse sin respiración.

Por otro lado, Tonks se sentía realizada, las palabras de Remus le habían devuelto la vida, _ella le gustaba, él consideraba que el problema era él,_ su corazón se quería salir de la emoción, pensó que ese era el momento más feliz de su vida, pero sintió que se había equivocado cuando el cerebro de Remus perdió la batalla contra su corazón y los brazos del chico rodearon su cintura acercándola más hacía él.

El oxigeno se les acabó y tuvieron que separar su labios, con la voz entrecortada Dora le susurró: -Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo –beso- y que yo merezco a alguien mejor que tu –beso- porque quiero dejarte muy claro que la única persona a la que yo amo –beso- y con la que quiero estar –beso- eres tú. –dicho esto, se fundieron en un beso un tanto más profundo que el anterior.

-Yo también te amo Dora –le dijo Remus mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, logrando que la chica se sonrojara mientras se acomodaba en su pecho para seguir observando aquel hermoso atardecer que se levantaba frente a sus ojos, con la diferencia de _ahora sí_, su sueño se hacía realidad.

* * *

**En pocos dias tendran el 10! Pero eso si, dejen reviews!**

**XoXo!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Recuperando tiempo perdido

**Hola! como lo prometido es deuda, aquí le traigo el último cap de mi historia. Muchas por todo el apoyo de ustedes chicas!**

**Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**

Capitulo

**10: Recuperando tiempo perdido**

-Que si voy!

-Que no vas a ir, entiéndelo de una…

En ese momento James se dio cuenta de que Lily había dejado de prestarle atención por quedarse observando el mapa.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Lily señaló en el mapa hacía donde reposaban dos puntos con los nombres de Remus y Tonks… ¡JUNTOS!

-Esto tengo que verlo –dijo James tomando su capa de nuevo.

-Voy contigo!

James la miró y le dijo:- Haz lo que quieras, -y abriendo la capa, añadió: ¡metete!

-No me voy a meter bajo esa cosa –dijo con escepticismo Lily.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras, yo me voy –y después de esas palabras desapareció bajo su capa dejando a una pasmada Lily.

-¡James! –gritó la chica cuando el sonido de la manija de la puerta la saco de su estupefacción.

-¿Qué quieres? –Respondió la cabeza de James que flotaba en el aire, provocando un grito de Lily- No grites, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma…

-Y es que ¿Qué crees que pareces con esa cabeza volando? –Dijo aun medio asustada- ¡Explícame ya mismo que demonios te pusiste!

James suspiró y de nuevo se quito la capa –esto- dijo señalando al capa- es una capa de invisibilidad, y como su nombre lo indica, sirve para hacerse invisible. Ahora-dijo tendiéndole una mano a Lily- ¿vendrás?

Lily lo miró dudosa, sin embargo, extendió su mano para tomar la de James, y desaparecer bajo la capa.

Durante el camino hacia el lago el nerviosismo de ambos chicos se hizo evidente. Los suaves roces de manos producían que sus cuerpos se estremecieran.

En cuanto salieron de la sala común James se aventuro a pasar una de sus manos por la cintura de Lily produciendo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran. Sin embargo:

-El hecho que haya aceptado venir bajo esta cosa contigo –dijo Lily en tono agrio- no quiere decir que te haya dado la confianza para que –le tomó la mano y la quitó de su cintura- me tomes como a cualquiera de tus niñitas.

-Lo siento –murmuró James mientras empuñaba su mano con dolor, intentando frenarse para no rebatir.

Por aquí –dijo después de un incomodo silencio, para guiar a Lily por uno de los pasillos ocultos de Hogwarts.

Cuando al fin salieron al jardín, el silencio se había apoderado de los dos chicos. James no abría su boca para nada diferente a darle indicaciones a la chica de hacia dónde debía seguir. Él evitaba tocarla al máximo, sus frases eran tan cortas y frías que Lily lo sintió.

El corazón de la chica se arrugaba con cada "voltea a tu derecha", pero ella sabía que todo esto era por su culpa, que si se atreviera a decirle a James sus sentimientos, si se arriesgara y dejara a un lado su estúpido miedo y su orgullo las cosas serian distintas.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, James rozó suavemente la muñeca de la chica para indicarle que debían continuar a través del bosque. Caminaron un corto tramo para después ubicarse en uno de los árboles traseros a Remus y Dora, que se hallaban sumergidos en miel.

Después de unos minutos de haber observado los besos y las caricias de sus amigos, James se vio asteado y decidió regresar.

-creo que hora de dejar de espiar –le murmuró a Lily- ya sabemos que están bien.

-Tienes razón.

Cuando iban por la mitad de los jardines del castillo, James quitó la capa y la guardo en su túnica.

-Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo, tendremos que esperar a que los cuatro tortolitos se dignen a contarnos, pero bueno –dijo con su mirada perdida en los ojos de la chica.

-¿Cuatro?

-Ehh sí. –al ver la cara de consternación de Lily, añadió burlonamente:- para serte sincero, dudo mucho que Sirius y Susan estén jugando ajedrez.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-Bueno, cuídate, me voy… -Y sin permitirle decir palabra a Lily, se fue.

James caminó sin rumbo fijo, él sólo quería despejar su mente, aclarar sus pensamientos y, si fuera posible sacar de su corazón todo lo que sentía por esa pelirroja.

De tanto caminar, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la torre de astronomía, allí pensó en todo, en cada desprecio de Lily, en cada dolor, en cada palabra… lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, hasta que tomó la decisión más difícil, aquella que pensó que nunca podría tomar, aquella que había intentado pero que no consiguió… La olvidaría, la sacaría de su corazón, pero antes de eso, debía decirle todo lo que sentía… una vez más, sólo que esta vez no se sentía con el valor para pararse en frente de ella y aguantar otro rechazo. Por esa razón lo escribiría, así no la obligaría a verlo, a escucharlo… de sólo pensar su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero él ya estaba decidido…

James salió de la torre y se dirigió a su sala común, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y dejo salir todo lo que guardaba y lo lastimaba:

_Lily: _

_Después de esta carta juro no volverás a saber nada de mí, pero antes de despedirme definitivamente, necesito decirte por última vez todo lo que te has negado a creer por tanto tiempo, necesito decírtelo así sea por medio de un papel, usando a la tinta como mi mensajero, porque soy un cobarde, un cobarde que teme a tus rechazos, un cobarde que no quiere volver a sufrir._

_Y como soy un maldito cobarde, hoy renunció a ti, me doy por vencido… te dejo en paz, por fin cumplo lo que me has pedido desde hace años._

_Pero Lily, por última vez debo decirte que te amo, que vales más que vida, eres mi espacio y mi razón para seguir respirando, eres mi todo, y como mi todo te dejo ir, te dejo libre, en paz…_

_Adiós para siempre… mi amor…_

Cuando esta carta llego a manos de Lily, la pelirroja se sumergió en llanto, se ahogo en dolor y sufrimiento, sintió que perdía todo, su corazón se desgarró. Por primera vez sintió que lo perdía de verdad… Y por primera vez se dejo guiar por su corazón…

James estaba sumergido en su dolor en la torre de astronomía, el paisaje lo veía gris, todo era opaco, sin vida… se encontraba tan metido en su mundo que no sintió que unos pasos se acercaban, sólo reacciono cuando uno cálidos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda y una dulce vos le susurro en su oído las palabras que jamás pensó oír: _Te amo_… James giró y unió sus labios a los de la pelirroja que le había robado el sueño y por la que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida, la única mujer que le hacía romper sus promesas y que lo hacía volar.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Bueno, y hasta aquí llega esta historia, espero les haya gustado y en serio muchas gracias por seguirla!_**

**_Espero review! _**

**_XoXo_**


End file.
